


It’s a Fool That Looks for Logic in the Chambers of the Human Heart

by marvelousbones



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-26 02:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: “Where is she," Kara growled, more of a threatening statement than a question.“Supergirl, nice to finally meet you.” Lex sneered, knowing that the Kryptonian would be able to catch his malicious words over the steady whirring of the chopper blades.ORKara fights to save her girlfriend from the nefarious Lex Luthor.Set after 4x15 ("O Brother, Where Art Though?")





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I was inspired to write this after watching the latest Supergirl episode (4x15 O Brother, Where Art Though?). The title was also taken from a quote by Everett in the movie “O Brother, Where Art Though?”. Hope you all enjoy it so far!

Lena looked up in horror as Otis Graves, who most definitely should be dead, manhandles her into Lex’s wheelchair. She trashed as she fought to slow her pounding heart.

Graves just sneered at her before cuffing her wrists way too tightly to the wheelchair that once housed Lena’s cancer-ridden older brother.

The dark-haired woman struggled before her brother’s shrill yell pierced the air.

“MISS TESCHMACHER!”

Lena tried to hide her shock as she let out a chocked “Eve!” as her once-trustworthy assistant pointed a gun at her.

“Sorry, not sorry,” Eve replied with a devious smirk.

The young CEO’s mouth moved to find words stuttered out, “how long?”

“Forever. It’s nothing personal.” Eve replied back with an icy tone as she cocked the gun in the very same hands that helped Lena in her labs every day.

Suddenly, Eve turns DOC officer that burst into the room with no hesitation and Lena flinches as his body hits the floor.

Eve swiftly reloads the gun and turns it back onto Lena before her brother interrupts.

He tells Eve that he has no intention of killing Lena before Otis Graves buts in to say that Lena is “a real smarty two-shoes”.

“You’ll thank me one day. Everyone will; I’m sure of it,” Lex smirks, putting on his watch, as Lena eyes the oldest Luthor with disgust.

Out of the corner of her eye, Graves is holding up a cloth to her mouth and Lena’s hand comes up to stop him, but the action is too slow, and she quickly succumbs to the darkness.

* * *

Kara had spent the rest of the day at the hospital with James and had excused herself to grab some dinner. She walked to her favorite Chinese restaurant as she tried to roll the stress of the day out of her shoulders. She wondered how her girlfriend was doing. Without a second thought, her hearing automatically sharpened to lock on the familiar beat of Lena Luthor’s heart.

The blonde sighed in relief at the steady beat, but it soon picked up and began to pulse erratically. Kara frowned, crinkle forming as she homed in her super hearing. Suddenly her girlfriend’s heartbeat slowed, almost like she was asleep. Kara knew with all the attempts on the young CEO’s life and the events of today that Lena could be in danger.

The Kryptonian tried not to think of the worst possible scenarios as she shook her head to clear it. Lena was her _zhgehv,_ her world, and Kara couldn't imagine her life without her other half. The blonde pushed the negative thoughts away as she knew she had to focus on finding Lena. The hero rushed to the nearest alley and took off. The blonde Kryptonian heard helicopter blades as she flew faster towards the sound. Soon she came face to face with a yellow medical chopper as she narrows her eyes at the two occupants.

Kara hid her surprise at seeing Lex Luthor and Otis Graves as the hero balled her fists against her side and leveled them with an angry glare.

“Where is she," Kara growled, more of a threatening statement than a question.

“Supergirl, nice to finally meet you.” Lex sneered, knowing that the Kryptonian would be able to catch his malicious words over the steady whirring of the chopper blades.

Kara sped towards the helicopter as she grabbed the landing skids as she pulled the helicopter down to the ground. She sent a quick blast of heat vision to the blades as they started to smoke, effectively grounding the plane.

She flew over to the side where Lex was, she’d deal with Graves later, as she ripped the door off.

“Where. Is. She.” Kara repeated as she ripped the headset off of Lex’s shiny bald head.

“Who?” Lex asked, feigning innocence as Graves just smirked next to him.

Kara scoffed in disgust as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and gripped her biceps to prevent herself from punching the man into space. “You know who I mean.”

“Why do you care so much about my little sister Supergirl? You’re practically a God and my sister… she’s such a woman that wouldn’t even help her _own_ brother,” Lex scoffed as he adjusted his cufflinks on his suit.

Kara took a deep breath to control her rage as her grip tightened on her arms. “First of all, Lena is my friend,” _the love of my life,_ “and she has done so much good for the world. I may not be from this Earth, but you don’t need powers to be a hero and Lena is the perfect example of that.”

Lex just laughs at this which enrages Kara more, but she was aware of how cunning Lex could be and how easily he could push people’s buttons.  

“Don’t worry about your ‘friend’. Ms. Tessmacher is taking care of her as we speak.” Lex grinned, showing off his teeth, almost predator-like.

Kara couldn’t hide her surprise this time as the crinkle formed between her eyes. “Eve?!”

Lex ignored her outburst and took advantage of Kara’s momentary confusion to press a few buttons on his watch.

“Well, I’d love to stay and chat Supergirl, but I’ve got a flight to catch.”

Kara was brought back to reality by something being thrown at her. On instinct, she caught it, but she knew it was a mistake once her hand grasped the cool metal of the bomb. It immediately went off, spraying a mist of green which had Kara coughing violently and throwing the bomb as far away as possible. Kara blinked through the Kryptonite haze as she coughed, trying to clear her lungs of the green mist.

“Goodbye Supergirl. Maybe next time you can bring your dear cousin?” Lex smirked as he and Graves gave casual waves and stepped into the new chopper that had landed.

The blonde hero was powerless to stop it them as she wheezed, her lungs already full of the green mist. The last thing on Kara’s mind before the darkness took over was Lena.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Warning this has not been beta read as my beta reader is currently busy so any and all mistakes are mine. I hope you liked the first chapter so far. This one was a bit of a challenge to write, but I hope y'all like it. Also, this was written before I saw episode 4x16 "The House of L". Let’s just get right into it!

Kara blinked back into consciousness as she feels someone looming over her. Kara’s fast reflexes snap to attention as her eyes fly open and her hand shoots out to wrap the person in a chokehold.

The blonde that Kara currently has in wrapped in a headlock wheezed and tapped the thick blue material of the Supergirl suit covering the Kryptonian’s arm.

The hero still felt slightly weak from the Kryptonite bomb and she didn’t know how long she had been unconscious for. She looks down at the struggling blonde locked tightly in her arms as her eyes widened. “Eve!”

Kara almost let her go before she remembered what Lex had told her and tightened her hold slightly. While she didn’t trust Lex’s words, the superhero knew it was better to keep her guard up.

“Where’s Lena?” Kara demanded as she tried to focus her hearing on her girlfriend’s heartbeat. The hero heard nothing but the rustling of nearby grass. The kryptonite must have weakened her range of hearing, meaning that someone must have taken Lena somewhere else.

Eve coughed as she struggled to answer Kara before the hero let her tight grip slacken enough for the other blonde to speak.

“She’s not here,” Eve croaked, her throat still raw from the tightness.  

“You will take me to her,” Kara demanded as she let Eve go from the headlock but watched her with a hardened glare.

Eve could tell that Supergirl was weakened as she went to reach into her pocket for something. Before Eve could blink, Supergirl moved to grab her wrists and held them tightly in one strong hand.

“I’m trying to help!” Eve insisted as Kara scowled.

“You don’t move,” The hero warned as she slowly reached into Eve’s pocket to pull out the object that Eve was going to grab.

Kara frowned in confusion as she held the yellow sun grenade in the hand that wasn’t holding Eve’s wrists.

“I brought it for you. Mr. Luthor told me to take care of Ms. Luthor, but I heard explosions outside. So, I came out to investigate and that’s when I saw you lying there unconscious. I disposed of the kryptonite bomb and brought you that yellow sun grenade.” Eve explained as Kara eyed her suspiciously.

“I thought you were working for Lex. Why should I trust you?”

“I know you have no reason to trust me right now, but I’m not actually working for him anymore,” Eve whispered. “He sent me to spy on Ms. Luthor about a year ago. I needed the money and he had it, so I agreed. Then after shadowing Ms. Luthor, I learned that she wasn’t the horrible person her brother made her out to be. I know how tricky Mr. Luthor can be so I’ve been working as a double agent.”

Kara’s mind worked quickly to process what Eve was telling her as she gripped the sun grenade tightly in one hand. “Does Lena know?”

Eve shook her head and Kara could tell the look of regret and guilt on her face was genuine.

The blonde hero always tried to see the best in people, so she decided to give Eve the benefit of the doubt this time. She did not trust Eve completely, but maybe the yellow sun grenade was a start. She handed the grenade over to Eve with a nod.

The other woman threw it at Kara as yellow sunlight exploded everywhere. The blonde Kryptonian let out a sigh of relief as the light flowed through her views and powered her alien cells.

Kara grabbed Eve’s wrist, more gently this time due to the fact that she could actually break it much easier now.

Eve let herself be grabbed as Kara immediately tried to locate her girlfriend’s heartbeat. Eve saw the hero’s shoulders visibly slump in relief.

Kara heard the low thump of Lena’s heartbeat as she let out a soft sigh. “Take me to her now,” the hero commanded as Eve gave her a nervous look.

“Well I would, but-”

“But what?” Kara cut her off as she crowded Eve’s face and glared down at the shorter woman.

“I’m not sure exactly where they’ve taken her,” Eve admitted as Kara’s scowl deepened.

Kara knew that Lena couldn’t be far because she could hear her heart faintly beating. “I’m going to find her.”

Eve was suddenly picked up by National City’s resident hero and before the woman could even scream, they were in the air.

About 12 seconds later, Kara arrived at the DEO with Eve in tow. She marched up to Alex and pushed Eve forward.

“Supergirl! Why’d you fly Ms. Teschmacher in here?” Alex frowned at the blonde Kryptonian.

“Lex Luthor has escaped jail somehow and he and his goons have kidnaped Lena. Eve here was working for him, but she says she no longer is. You should interrogate her because I’m going to find Lena.” Kara stated as she left no room for questions.

“Okay but-” Alex started to say before she blinked and there was a whoosh as Supergirl flew out with a flash.

Alex turned to Eve with a sigh, “I guess you’re coming with me Ms. Teschmacher,” leading her to one of the interrogation rooms for questioning.

* * *

Kara didn’t like dropping Eve on Alex like that, but right now Lena was her priority. She had to get to her before Lex and his men did something like torture her, or worse. The blond didn’t want to believe that Lex would kill his own sister, but she knew that he was no longer the man that Lena had loved.

Lena would tell Kara the few good memories that she had of Lex as Kara held her before they went to sleep. Kara couldn’t understand how someone could ever hate on the youngest Luthor who was just trying to help the world.

The blonde’s heart clenched at the prospect of maybe never seeing those deep green eyes again and that smile that lit up her whole face. Kara was aware that Lena often had many attacks on her life, but the feeling of fear never went away for her. Lena had a special place in Kara’s heart and the Kryptonian was willing to do anything to make sure that her girl was safe. Kara made a promise to always protect Lena and she wasn’t about to break that promise anytime soon. Turns out the human and Kryptonian heart weren’t so different after all.

For once Kara used Lena’s horrible coping mechanism by shoving those feelings of dread into little boxes. Kara squared her shoulders as she used her X-Ray vision and super hearing to narrow down Lena’s location.

Kara listened for Lena’s slow heartbeat as her anxiety continued to grow. The caped-hero looked around the grassy field only to see nothing but a lone wooden post. She walked over the post and found a hidden panel. She lifted up the lid and flipped the switch. Gasping, as the giant Luthor manor came into view, the hero didn’t waste a second as she suddenly heard the heartbeat start to pick up as Kara rushed faster.

The mansion must have been cloaked and lined with lead as well, blocking Kara from seeing and hearing her girlfriend. The blonde focused on her hearing as she flew around the corner as the heartbeat increased in volume.

Bursting into one of the large rooms, Kara spotted Lena’s hunched over form in the corner of the room.

“LENA!” Kara supersped over to the semi-unconscious body of her girlfriend and immediately gathered the younger woman in her arms. She did a quick scan of her body for injuries and was relieved to find no broken bones. Kara brushed Lena’s dark hair back and frowned as she saw some hairs that were matted to her forehead with dried blood.

“K-Kara?” Lena slurred as she slowly blinked back into consciousness.

“I’m here baby. It’s okay,” Kara whispered, brushing a strand of Lena’s dark hair from her face that had fallen out of the tight ponytail during the scuffle.

“You ‘kay?” Lena mumbled as a pale hand came up to slowly cup Kara’s cheek and brush away a tear.

The blonde hadn’t even realized she was crying as she hugged Lena tighter to her body. She let out a chocked wet laugh at the question. Only Lena Luthor would ask if _she_ was okay after just being drugged, beat up, and kidnapped. “I am now _zrhueiao_.” 

The young businesswoman smiled lazily at the familiar Kryptonian word as she relaxed in the arms of her hero. The young CEO’s mind was still reeling over the events that had happened, but she didn’t want to dwell on that now. Lena knew that processing Lex’s inevitable betrayal, the news about her birth mother, and Eve’s betray would be rough. Their fight was far from over with Lex still out there, but one thing Lena knew for sure was that with Kara by her side, she could do anything.

Kara held Lena to her chest as she gently pulled her hair out of the tight ponytail. She ran her fingers soothingly through the dark locks as she held Lena’s body tightly against hers. 

Lena’s hands clutched Kara’s cape as she felt her muscles slacked and lean into the warmth of the hero’s body. 

Kara had managed to keep her promise of protecting her _zhgehv_ and vows to continue to do so as long as she lives. And for anyone that gets in her way, well they didn’t stand a chance, for it’s only a fool that looks for logic in the chambers of the human (and Kryptonian) heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zrhueiao-beautiful  
> zhgehv-world
> 
>  
> 
> To quote Katie McGrath, EVE IS NOT A BACKSTABBER! Oof this chapter gave me a bit of trouble to write so I hope it was okay! This might also be the last chapter because I like where it ends, but I am not opposed to continuing it if an idea sparks.

**Author's Note:**

> Not to worry, more will be coming hopefully soon. Thanks for reading and special thanks to my beta reader [ AnxiousHotdog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousHotdog/pseuds/AnxiousHotdog). I’ve been down and stressed lately and writing has definitely been an escape. Thanks for supporting my work and helping to motivate me to write more.
> 
> Also, my apologies if the Kryptonian is wrong, I got it from [ this ](http://kryptonian.info/doyle/dictionary.html) website.


End file.
